Psychopathic
by NightmareTheFoxWitch
Summary: What if there was another guild member? One who craves death but was still excepted into Fairy Tail. Join as Team Natsu learns secerts and the past the young guild member and her friend. Maybe they will make it before she is truly psychopathic. (cursing included)
1. Meeting a 'psychopathic'

Nightmare: First fanfiction story if the charaters are OCC tell me I don't bite!

Strike: yes you do -_-

Nightmare:*growls* why you little brat

Strike: eep! *runs away*

Nightmare: POTATO DO THE DISCLAIMER

Potato: Nighty doesn't own Fairy tail plus she sucks at describing stuff

Nightmare:*looks up from attacking strike*HEEEYYYY!

**? POV**

I smile as I walked the streets of Magnolia.

'_I wonder how they react this time maybe this time someone would stand up atleast',I thought._

I looked down to my feather winged friend, Feather I know so cheesy I feel grate. I stopped walking remembering that I didnt locked the door to our house.

'_Fuck if there's any fuckin' bitches in there they're in for a big suprise,'_I happily.

"Hey Kumi-chan,"I looked down to my fox exceed and asked what she wanted.

"I was wondering if we can go now you stopped Kumi-chan",Feather asked.

"Oh! I just remembered that I forgot to lock the door," I told her.

"Oh," she replied looking up to the moon then back to me,"Have you found any traces of Yumi yet?" I grimaced at her and said nothing.

-IAMABEAUTIFULLINEDONTMINDME-

**LUCY POV**

I woke up from my bed expecting Natsu to be there but he wasn't strange. I have a wierd feeling something is going to happen at the guild. I remember that the rent was going to be due any day now.

'_Man, I guess I need to go on another mision,' _I grimly thought

As I walked to the guild I fell on a white glove with a Fairy Tail mark in it.

"Someone must have dropped it," I thought out loud.

When I finally opened the doors I saw a certain shirtless ice mage and pinkhead dragon slayer fighting.

"What you say Ice Princess?" Natsu said.

"What are you deaf Ash Brain?" Gray said.

"Stripper"

"Pryo"

I walke up to them and asked,"Do you guys know who this glove belongs to?" Showing them the glove they looked and suddenly looked pale. They looked at each other and timidly said," I guess she's back."

" Who?!" I started freaking out

"The scariest guildmate we have A..." Natsu started before the guild doors slammed open revealing a pale skined girl with dark hair with dark blue highlights wearing a black shirt with a red dragon outline, black and red plaid skort, thigh high red and black striped socks and knee high black boots stangist of all were her eyes the left eye was red with a fox like feature and the right was black with a red pupil in it.

"I'm back Now who stole my glove," she said raging. She looked at me and saw the glove.

I walked up to her ingoring Natsu and Gray telling me I have a death wish I gave her glove and said," I found this on the road and broght it here." I swear I just saw Erza come in.

Suddenly a black ball of fur rammed into her and she fell to the floor.

"Sorry Kumi-chan,"the fox told her,"I thought I saw something and saw you were gone and came rushing!"

"Don't worry," she stated she stood up and looked to me and asked,"So who exactly are you, Blondie?"

I suddenly felt a chill go down my back,"I-I'm L-Lucy, Lucy H-Heartfilla"

"I'm Akuma Shi and this fox is my exceed, Feather" She boredly said.

I walked back to the two shaking and asked,"why are you guys scared?"

"Have you ever heard of Bloody Death?" Natsu asked.I shook my head "Well," he started" When she was 8 I think she walked into a dark guild and killed them all and she was soaked in blood apperantly."

Nightmare: did I do OK?

Strike:No

Nightmare:*chases him*

Potato: R&R


	2. WTF is wrong with this lady?

Nightmare:*snoring in the background*

Strike: I guess I have to start the story *searches for something*

Potato: NIGHTY DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL unless you want beginner's animation*holds the sleepy Nightmare's head* this darling needs more pratice.

Nightmare: Let me sleep *trips and passes out on Strike*

Strike: Gah help me

Potato: nope *starts taking pictures and giggles like a school girl* it's time to start

**Akuma's POV**

I heared Dragon boy talking about me I would have gone over there but Blondie pleased me so I just decide to play with them. I stride over there leaving Feather talking to a white exceed. Ice boy was the first to notice hovering above them and Blondie just looked like she just crapped her pants or umm skirt.

"So," I started whispering in their ears,"What are you saying about me?"

I flash them a grin and Natsu hastily spoke up and said,"W-We were just telling Luce here that you came here when you were eight or something like that!"

I snickered a told them,"I know what you were talking about and plus I was seven when that happened."

Natsu spoke up saying don't hurt me pitiful I all say the same thing as they dont even get hurt like they know true pain.

I responsed,"Why would I do that we did used to be _best friends_."

**Lucy's POV**

They used to be best friends! That was surprising I didn't expect that.

I spoke up asking her what did she meant by that and how they weren't friends anymore.

She whipped at me with a mad man's grin and bloodlust in her eyes and said one word,"Fire!"

She continued,"Fire and his closeness to his dragon! That what seperated us. Heat is to delightful and cheerful _Too warm._"

Now I am confused about this lady '_What did she mean by the closeness to his dragon?'_

I spoke up asking her,"What do you mean by his closeness to his dragon?"

"People suffer," she started," Like you with your mom and dad's death and ice boy with Deloria and Ur Natsu here hasn't not tainted by sadness or hate." I was shocked how did she know about my parents?!

"How do you know about my parents,"I nearly shouting asking her.

"It's for me to know and you to find out unless... ... you are willing to go on a mission with me and your team then I will tell you," she said. I looked at Gray and Natsu seeing if we should do it. Gray seem to want to do it and Natsu was just suddenly having a staring contest with her.

"Okay," I told her,"We'll do it"

"I already have a mission I was going to do but we could do it," she sid cheerfully whipping out a miission form.

**HELP! A dark guild has been robbing and murdering people in our town**

**help stop them and put them in their place!**

**LOCATION: Shitaki village**(hehe mushroom village)

**REWARD: 1,000,000**

Well, this will be tough...

Nightmare:*still passed out on Strike*

Strike: You know what I find it funny how me and sleeping beauty are soul eater Oc and yo are a pokemon Oc ,Potato but there are no Fairy Tail Ocs.

Potato:That's nice Strike

Strike:Will you help me?*suddenly is being cuddled by a sleeping Nightmare*

Potato: nope go back with your mate R&R people * goes off somewhere

Strike: wait no dont leave me *hits his head on a random rock and passes out*

Tee Hee


	3. The Static Came

Nightmare: I swear my 6 year old cousin is an alarm clock always waking me up at 6 am she nearly broke one of my ceramic statue of my best friend's Oc that moved away :( no I'm not a stalker I was going to give to her for her b day but she left early. We talk for an hour about a week ago.

Potato: NIGHTY DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL she only owns her Ocs

* * *

><p><strong>Feather's POV<strong>

We were all boarded in the train and Natsu instantly got sick. I felt someone's eye burning into my back and I thought it was Happy going to have me yet again try another fish. I decided to try to ignore it and take a nap but someone tap my shoulder.

"Go away ,Happy," I murmered quietly to the supposed 'Happy'.

"Um,"A girlish voice said flustered,"I'm Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

I sit up trying not to be embarrass for calling her Happy. She was sitting across from me and had her snowman dog creature named Plue on her lap.

"What is it,"I asked her still a bit flustered and looked to see Happy was over by Natsu and Kumi-chan.

"Are you actually an exceed because you're not a cat like Happy or Carla," she questioned.

"I'm actually a magical fox but I just like to call myself an exceed so I don't feel differant then the others,"I said mimicking a tone of a professer. I leaped over to her since I didn't want to further squish Kumi. I see Happy decided to do the same. I giggled at Kumi who was being squished by a sick dragon slayer and a ice mage only wearing his underwear. I finally got comfortable and dozed off dreaming of an alternate version of us getting to the train.

* * *

><p><em>Feather's Dream (WARNING: *TROLLFIC-LIKE SCENE)<em>

_I 'wake up' to see Akuma singing," what does the fox say POWPOWOEOWPPERPEEPP WERT DER DA FAX SAY DINGDINGINGDIGNDINGDINGDINGDNIINDIGNDI"_

_I was surprised she didn't exploded then I see Team Natsu having a rave party and gun_

_"FUCK OFF LURK ORMERGERD DAT BOOTY DOE"_

_"NONNONONOONONONNOO MY BOOK FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU"_

_"Flame Brain is so hawt and bootiful"(who here ships GrayXNatsu I won't judge)_

_"THIS CAKE TATSE LIKE LOGIC GDJGJHTGTKEFJFEOJRSFRUJ"_

_AKuma was like" No FUCKING PARTY DON'T LEVE MEH I LUVZ U!_

_She got mad. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_She deads dramdicly and I was nNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO WHY JUSTIN BEVVER IS HOMOSEXUAL!_

_End of dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma's POV<strong>

Despite being squished,I snickered at the sight of Feather's dream. I still wondered how I'm hot and cold at the same time. I feel like I will confuse myself if I try to name it. My head started to hurt but I thought it was because I was thinking to hard. I take out a bag of some ice I had thought was melted due to dragon boy's heat. I started chewing on them and glaced up from my hunched form to see Blond-erm Lucy confused on what I was doing._Static._I blinked and saw her clothes ripped, a large gash in her slim throat, pitch black eyes with bloody tears dripping on the floor and a crooked grin. I slightly grinned at the '_pleasant_' sight.

I turn to see Happy and Erza who was napping in the only had a sword stuck in her chest and had the same dark eyes and ,on the other hand, had a wing ripped off, a eye hanging out of the socket,and had a pained look on his face._Static_.I blink again and everyone I saw were back to normal. I see everyone ,except Erza and Happy, looking at me. _Static and more static then I see nothing and my only friend welcomed me._

**No one's POV**

After Akuma passed out and fell on a certain nearly naked mage, Gray ,Natsu sat there in shock that the mysterious ,all knowing mage passed out.

_'What the heck just happened,' They all thought'_

* * *

><p>Nightmare:Um.. sorry for grammar mistakes LightningPanda I have been staying up every night at 12-2 am finishing 3 map parts and annoying cousins ^-^<p>

Strike:You kept me up just do draw me screw you

Potato:Same but It was my b-day

Nightmare:FUN FACT people this account here used to be called Potatotheumbreon so she is my actual Oc.

Potato: R&R critism is allow if it is about nightmare's writing but not flames or I'll PM you talking sh*t about you


	4. Hello Yumi Goodbye Black One

Nighty: I had some reviews about my grammar sorry guys I'm hispanic and I had some problems about that.

Stike:*Scribbling something in the background*

Potato:*peeping over his shoulder snickering*

Nighty:* sees Strike drawing her as a monster* COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!

Strike:Eep! Nightmare doesn't own Fairy Tail! *runs*

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

All I see is static now but I still see shadowy shapes of Gray and Natsu. The static started to fade, the floor and ceiling turned to stone. A beautiful white scaled dragon with downy white feathered wings that had blue claws on the end. The dragon had pure crystal blue eyes and on the edge of it's tail it had a hazy mist that looked like the night sky. Next to her was a black dragon with demon horns and wings with dark crimson eyes.

"Look, look dad I found a dead rat!"

I turned to the voice and I see a mini version of Akuma but this one had regular eyes and was more cheerful. I saw the dead rat in her hand and gave a little shriek. The black dragon nodded in approval but the white one turned away in disgust with a ever so slighty glint of jealousy in her eyes.

_Static._

My vision returned and I saw the black dragon neck nearly torn off along with a wing and an arm. The white dragon had blood over her face and claws; her eyes were not as pure but had a gazed look it her eyes. There was blood all over the floor. The mini Akuma was on the floor cover in blood.

"Yumi, why did you kill him," she whimpered.

Yumi towered over her.

"You are a disgrace he never liked you I only helped him kill himself so he doesn't have to see your ugly face," she boomed. After that I snapped out of it and Erza trying to wake Natsu, Gray and Akuma by violently shaking them.

* * *

><p>Nightmare:I have pictures of what the black dragon and Yumi after the static<p>

Strike: Here is the dead black dragon( art/The-dragon-of-death-is-now-dead-508550012)

Potato: Here is Yumi ( art/Yumi-is-the-killer-508545351)

Nighty: R&R


	5. Ten Little Indian boys

Strike: Hey guys recently Potato has been getting stalked so you'll see her more ish here now but may stay quiet

Potato: Yeah this sucks balls

Nightmare:Haha At least this person doesnt know I have different accounts

Potato: Well Nightmare doesnt own Fairy tail or The ten little Indian poem

* * *

><p>FEATHER's POV<p>

Well we quickly got to the town after Erza 'gently' woke Natsu and Gray and by gently was shaking them violently and shouting at their face to wake up. Akuma and Erza was asking people where the dark guild was while Lucy was trying to break up a fight between Natsu and Gray. Suddenly I heard a booming voice from behind the two fighting mages.

"Gray, Natsu are you two fighting?" boomed from a certain requip wizard.

Immediately they both linked arms and saying thing such as no we are best friend and aye. While in the background, Lucy was mumbling how there are two Happy's. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kumi eating ice cubes saying sarcasticly,"Wow best show ever."

After all that was over Erza told us that the guild was located in the forest called Demon's Garden due to all the monsters located there. Kumi was sniffing the air then sped off. Out of the whole group only Lucy noticed she left as well. Lucy told the rest of the group and I sped off to catch up with Kumi.

* * *

><p>AKUMA's POV<p>

I recognized the smell and it was the same guild that had attacked me. I could smell a bit of Yumi but whatever I search later with Feather. I got there and calmly walked in pushing the doors and walking to the middle of the guild ignoing the glares of a few of them. I kicked a few of them out of their table to get all of their attention. Standing on the top of a table the newer people where shouting who I was. One of them proceded to try to knock me off the table. I quickly silenced the guy permently by smashing his head with my boot.

That pissed them all off and they tried to kill me. I took out my Ak-47 and started aiming at people.

_Ten Little Indian boys went to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine!_

I pounced on one of them and shot him in the neck.

_Nine Little Indian boys sat up very late; One overslept himself and there were eight!_

I attack a couple of them with Nightmare Dragon's Death eye before shooting them straight in the eye. I loaded up quickly and proceded to kill them.

_Eight Little Indian boys traveling in Devon; One said he'd stay there and then there were seven_!

I kicked a few of them ,that were charging toward me, hearing their bones snapping was like music to my ears.

_Seven Little Indian boys chopping up sticks; One chopped himself in halves and then there were six!_

I quickly used Nightmare Dragon's Hell Chains and caught some of them before the pitch black demons came to eat them.

_Six Little Indian boys playing with a hive; A bumblebee stung one and there were five!_

I grabbed one of the remaining members ,that were trying to get away from me, and pushed him into a broken table which stabbed him in the heart.

_Five Litle Indian boys going in for law; One got in Chancery and then there were four!_

I trapped three of the remaining seven and did a quick russian roulette killing two of them

_Four Little Indian boys going out to sea; A red herring swallowed one and then there were three!_

I found two of them and started to drown them in the ale that was nearby.

_Three Little Indian boys walking in the zoo; A big bear hugged one and then there were two!_

As I grinned as I turn into my dragon form and stepped onto two of them that were hiding and crawling to the door.

_Two Little Indian boy sitting in the sun; One got frizzled up and then there was one!_

I shot some blue flames and burned him alive.

_One Little Indian boy left all alone..._

I towered over the box where the remaining member sat.

_He went and killed himself and then there were none._

I kick the box softly that it would only knock out the remain one.

* * *

><p>Potato: longest chapter I think<p>

*silence*

Potato: Well I'm alone R&R people ;-;

Note: Demon strengths

Pitch black: The Strongest demon hard to tame will kill any human

Dark red: Strong enough to break some bones but will not kill hard to tame

Navy blue: Healing Demons easy to tame

Dark Grey and red amber: Strong enough to make one pass out easier to tame than the dark red

White and yellow demon: Weakest only can give scratching easiest to tame


End file.
